schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
The Season 6 After Buzz Special Pt 2
Season 6 After Buzz Special part 2 I've been out of school for 4 months and I will be attending Delaware County Community College soon. But yeah so much stuff happened in the second semester of high school, injuries, fights and of course graduating out of that hell hole haha jk. But yeah I will start with my injuries in gym class. I wasn't too poplukar in gym class until my injuries became known. We was playing soft ball with a small orange heavy rubber ball. I was out field (playing inside the gym). When people from the opposite team is running to the next base people from my team is throwing the ball hard and fast as possible to get that person out. But I was standing in the wrong spot at the wrong second. The ball smacked the hell out of me. Smacked my glasses off my face, I heard the ringing sound in my ear for a good two minutes. It was so embarrassing. I heard some people laughing but whatever I would be laughing too. Some people came over to check on me, I kinda wanted to cry, but I fought it and won. Then in February 29, 2015 I almost get a concussion, playing bye bye birdie, I get the ball for once (rare opportunity for me) Pat came up trying to block my shot, we collided and I fell in the back of my head. Just typing this is making me feel that excruciating headache I had that day. But when I fell it was a big bump that the whole gym class heard. The ceiling lights was bright as fuck. People came up to me hovering over me asking for my wellbeing, which I was really great fun about. Crazy cause the guy that made it happen never said sorry, asshole. After these injuries my name became more known and I was secretly praying for someone else to get injured too, it's not fun being hurt in front of everyone. Now, there was many people who I did not like this semester, the number one person I disliked was Kyle Fiorelli. He had asked me about my blog, and he told me he was happy I've never blogged about him, and that's because I didn't know him a year ago. Now guess what biotch! I'm blogging now. But yeah, he was in my second block class he was a strong republican, who forced his beliefs on others and argued with people who who wasn't as patriotic as he was. And to top it off he targeted me playing bye bye birdie. He always called my name to get me out while there was people who actually knew how to play basket still in. He always stole the ball away from me just to be an asshole. And the funny part about this was the fact that he was oblivious to the fact that I hated him. Another person I hated was Koron. He also targeted me in bye bye birdie, and was super annoying. The only reason why we became cool was because I manipulated him into not targeting me by giving him gum. And after my injuries he was more nicer to me. Gab was a junior at the time who always targeted me in bye bye birdie. I had no chance playing with this person in my group having about 3 people coming after me in a basket ball elimination game. I honestly took that game too seriously and too personally. In gym class some of the guys acted really gay and or nasty. But it was funny. Zac patter would always grab guys crotches flashed his ass, Koron flashed his ass and sack. He got in trouble for bump an orange cone. I did not like Zac. Back in 10th grade I was cool with hi but this year he was asshole. We targeted each other in bye bye birdie, but he would push me call me names and even told me he would make me fall on my head again. Major asshole. But that little rivalry enventually died down. In Spanish class, the little sophomore kid Gabriel was really annoying. A lot of people did not like him. He would cheat on his test and big about it or be like bragging about how he is going to pass it with a 100 when he take it. But he has gotten caught bein on his iPad during a test. Gabe would talk to me when I come back from lunch waiting outside the class. He would stand super close to me talking to me. He is a really nice kid, but kinda oblivious. At lunch, Josh is kinda of a hillbilly (he said so his self) but the little fight I got in with him was pretty different then others in the past. He called me the N word and told me to go back to Africa even though I was born in america... Tommy would be saying how we all are born in American and josh called him a bunch of homophobic names that I won't repeat. Josh then pulls out his flip knife. I kinda regret not telling on him. I feel like I let him get away with doing all that stuff. I feel like if I told on him he wouldn't have graduated. Fine with me. Me and my gurl Morgan was the best duo! Ridley wasn't ready for us. The first semester was cool with her but the second semester, was us in steroids. We was so goofy, recording funny snap chat videos, having crazy conversation, like if she wasn't there I would have killed somebody lol. Morgan is rally nice person. Even thought Tori Hutt was so annoying, Morgan would always stick up for her when people laughed at her for the simple question she'd asked. I had a little crush on hers did my man Matt Caritello. He told me. This wasn't mention in the blog series, but it was during the period when Morgan was MIA, and it was always me and Matt hanging out in Guitar class, he was telling me how he wanted to asked Morgan out, but he didn't think she would go out with him because his life is just a mess. Matt would always jump to Morgan's defense when her ex boyfriend would talk crap on her on Facebook. Matt would even hang out with Morgan and do stoner things after school. But Morgan didn't like him like that. And I don't think he ever asked her out. This year was a really fun year, unlike the last two year with the non stop drama and fighting. This year had student government prank or the pajama prank. The student government posted on social media about there being a pajamas day at school. I saw it on my Twitter but eww no I wasn't doing it. But about over a hundred kids showed up to school in pajamas and all those kids had detentions for violation of dress code. And the funny things is that the student government came to school with pajamas but brought a change of approiatebscholl attire making them immuned from detention. As if dress code wasn't already an issue especially for the girls. Graduation was really fun, everyone was worried about the weather because I was supposed to rain and it was going to be in the gym where it's so cramped and hot. But we was lucky it was sunny and hot outside. The speeches was so long and it was annoying having to wait until they started calling names. But everything went well. Now everyone is getting ready for their next chapters in life, some people I worry about... But I wish those people the bestow luck. So no more school of our for me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop blogging. Plus my cousin Jawon will be taking over for the next 4 season which will be crazy since the school year started already.